Liner hangers in the hydrocarbon recovery industry are often cemented into a casing string or into an open hole both to keep them in place and to seal annularly around the liner hanger. While this is often effective for its intended purpose, it is known in the industry that cracks may sometimes form in the cement immediately adjacent the liner or liner hanger. These cracks form what is known as a “micro annulus” through which it is possible for gas or other fluid to migrate to a place in the well where such fluid is undesirable, or even to the surface. In general, the cracks are due to cementing procedure or composition that is inappropriate for the conditions where the cement will be installed. This may be due to operator error or to a change in conditions in the well or a lack of knowledge about the conditions in the well.
Having a micro annulus is undesirable as generally they reduce productivity of the well by contaminating the production stream or creating other problems requiring additional procedures. This causes delay; and delay, it is known, costs money. The art would therefore well receive additional apparatuses and methods that effectively address the foregoing issues.